convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion Breaker
Illusion Breaker began on March 20, 2015, and ended on September 27, 2015. This side-story is themed around Fate/stay night and Raildex. It is a small story that takes place just before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, detailing the whereabouts in the town with Rin Tohsaka and Frank Castle in the early stages of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and can be found here. Characters * Accelerator * Altria Pendragon * Cú Chulainn * Ciel * Emiya * Frank Castle * Kirei Kotomine * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Rin Tohsaka * Shirou Emiya * Teitoku Kakine * Terra of the Left Story Details After the events of ''The Ultimate Game'', the Murder Games were presumed to have ended by many, allowing people across the multiverse to now rest easy with the threat of Arch Demon Akibahara gone. With that all gone, Frank Castle, believing he was able to put his past behind him now, spent his daily life living with Rin Tohsaka in her world, who was preparing for the Fifth Holy Grail War. However, things quickly go awry as a cross-dimensional threat makes itself known to the world in which they reside, and before anyone knew it, things would be changed forever. In the Winter of Fuyuki City, Rin Tohsaka, after many delays because of the Murder phenomena, continues to prepare for the impending Fifth Holy Grail War, though her preparations have been relatively slow-going, as seen when Kirei Kotomine gives her a call and urges her to summon her Servant for the War quickly if she wants to participate, which she takes note of. Shortly after she departs for school, however, her mansion is attacked by a band of soldiers called Hound Dogs, led by a young man named Teitoku Kakine, who raid the place in a search for the fake, copied Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, capable of interdimensional travel, that she had used earlier to travel to Coalition Headquarters so long ago. Unaware of Frank's presence within the mansion, the former vigilante takes advantage of this and dispatches many of the inexperienced soldiers. As Kakine and the rest of the surviving Hound Dogs attempted to escape via helicopter after finding the fake Jeweled Sword, Frank quickly traveled into the backyard, uncovering an RPG from the battle van he had been preparing for quite some time, shooting it down in the middle of the city. However, upon investigating the crash site once he'd reach it, it was discovered that Kakine's body was missing, as was the Jeweled Sword. As it caused an alarming commotion within the city, Rin and the rest of the students at Homurahara High School were forced to go home early, where the news was be broken to her that her Jeweled Sword had been stolen. Though initially alarmed, she decides to contact Kotomine, who in turn contacts the Mage's Association and Holy Church about it. The two organizations conduct a widespread investigation, while Rin is advised to go through summoning her Servant in the meantime. Thus, that night, she, partly by accident, summons an Archer-class Servant, and though he remembers little of his past memory due to the partly botched summoning, he vows his loyalty to Rin and allies himself with Frank. The next day, Rin decides to skip school in favor of letting Archer let himself be familiarized with the layout of the city for the impending Holy Grail War along with Frank. They spend the entire day mapping out the city for Archer, and by the evening, they stood atop a skyscraper, where a man named Terra of the Left suddenly appeared and made an attempt on her life, managing to knock her off the rooftop. As Archer went to go save Rin, Frank was left to deal with Terra of the Left, and after some brief difficulties, managed to defeat the strange man and interrogate him. It was there that Terra of the Left revealed that he is from another world, and that a magician named Fiamma of the Right is plotting to attack soon, before being killed by Frank shortly after. The following morning, Rin's home was be visited by Shirou Emiya, a mutual acquaintance of Rin who happens to know of her through her younger sister. Upon meeting Frank, Shirou states that when he was walking home from work the previous night, he had noticed Rin on the rooftop. Curiously, he had decided to enter the building and climb the stairs until he would reach the rooftop, but by then, she was gone. After dropping off a lunch box made by himself and Rin's younger sister, he would depart. Later that evening, after stating that it would be best to go patrol through the city, Rin explores the city at night with Archer and Frank. As they explore the city, it would seem that nothing of interest would reside within, but everything would change once they would reach the empty school. Frank noticed a group of soldiers, likely from the same organization as the ones that had raided the Tohsaka Mansion the other day, marching into the school gymnasium and opening fire at someone inside. The someone turned out to be Shirou, who managed to escape into the main school building with his magecraft. Frank is forced to pursue Shirou and the soldiers alone, as Archer and Rin would suddenly be held up by a sudden explosion and a mysterious figure, another Servant known as Lancer. Though Frank would manage to dispatch the soldiers, the destructive fight between Archer and Lancer had devastated the school a bit, separating the two of them. However, by the time Frank reunited with Shirou, the teenager was already dead, killed by Lancer to ensure that there were no witnesses of the Holy Grail War. Before he was able to kill Frank as well, he would be stopped by the untimely intervention of Ciel and a young man named Accelerator. After Lancer would flee from the scene, the group would be met by Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who claimed that another Murder Game was in the works, and directed them to meet with Illyasviel von Einzbern for a ceasefire. Trivia * In context of the Convergence Series, this takes place between the events of Legend of Zelda Extravaganza and Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. ** In context of the Type-Moon universe, it takes place during the first few days of Fate/stay night. In context of the Raildex universe, it takes place sometime before the DRAGON Arc and British Royal Family Arc, but is implied to have followed an alternate version of the Battle Royale Arc and the Document of Constantine Arc as well. * Despite the similar title, the event is in no way related to the Illusion Games. Rather, it is a reference to the catchphrase of Touma Kamijou, despite him not even being referenced at all in the story. Category:Side Stories Category:Illusion Breaker